09 September 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-09-09 ;Comments *Taken in a series of Peel compilations from various periods compiled by Mark, this one from the period when he was quite clearly smitten. The compilation is Rolf Harris 81 Sessions *Talisman only session, recorded 7th September 1981. No known commercial release. *Method Actors only session, recorded 18th July 1981, repeat, first broadcast 22 July 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' *Altered Images: Legionaire (album - Happy Birthday) Epic EPC 84893 *''(JP: 'I've obtained...well...on somebody else's desk, a photograph of Clare of Altered Images, which is on my desk, on the console, even as I speak to you. And...er...I shall say no more on the subject.')'' *Lurkers: I Don't Need To Tell Her (7 inch) (Beggars Banquet) *''(JP: 'All our yesteryears, those loveable Lurkers from way back when. I can be a real disc jockey, you know, I'm working well tonight.')'' *Talisman: Wicked Dem (Peel Session) As JP remarks, their first session was for Richard Skinner, 'months and months ago. He scoops us on everything.' *(A highly amusing piece in which John roleplays alongside a Vincent Price record, after which he threatens to continue to do so for the rest of the programme.) *''edit on File 1'' *Rip Rig And Panic: Go, Go, Go! (This Is It) (7") Virgin VS 445 @''' *NA Pop 2000: So-so (album - A Warped Sense Of Humour) Peartree *Method Actors: E-Y-E (session) '''@ *Oliver Reed: unknown (not on recording), also back announced following Maxie *''pause on File 1'' *Maxie: Master Piece (split album with Scientist, Barnabas - Three The Hard Way) Silver Camel SCLP 001 @''' *Simple Minds: The American (album - Sons And Fascination / Sister Feelings Call) Virgin V2207, OVED 2 '''@ *''File 1 resumes'' *Talisman: Run Come Girl (session) @''' *''edit on file 1'' *28:56 to 34:39 Next two tracks may be from following night's show *Revillos: 'Monster Man (7 inch-She's Fallen In Love With A Monster Man)' (Superville) *''(JP: 'This next single is something I suggested the Revillos ought to cover, and they seem to have ignored my suggestion, so I shall just go ahead and play it, and you can record it if you like.')'' *Annette Funicello: 'Jo Jo The Dog Faced Boy (LP-Annette)' (Disney) *''File 1 ends'' *'''File 2 *Altered Images: Faithless (album - Happy Birthday) Epic EPC 84893 *Dar: ? Once again that American band that sound like Siouxsie & The Banshees *edit *Talisman: Nothing Change (session) last *Pete Shelley: Homosapien (7") Genetic WIP 6720 *Neon Barbs: unknown (start of intro only) *'File 2' cuts out *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Rolf Harris 81 *2) JP Segment 1981 *3) John Peel 1981 ;Length *1) 01:35:41 (to 28:56 or 34:39) *2) 14:57 *3) 18:04 (6:09 -14:10 unique) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Mark. *2,3) From a collection of reel to reel tapes purchased and digitised by Tim ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes